Destined Fate
by Kestrel Lockhart
Summary: Four very different children, orphaned by a sad fate, in ten years destined to meet. Kestrel, a Paladin-Born Necromancer, Emerick, a Vampire Slayer, Ender, an Ender Wolf from a different realm and Silverkin, a thief, go on endless quests to find... 'Him'. Each chapter revolves around some kind of theme, usually, anyway... Rated T for later chapters! *Tweaked second chapter!*
1. Prologue

**A/N - After removing my (terrible) AQ fanfic, I started a new one! Yaaaaay! Accepting OC's!**

_**Narrator's POV  
**_

She stumbled away into the darkness, not a rare sight in Darkovia. She blinked tears away. A lost child, only her skeletal and zombified companions to accompany her, but she didn't want them near her... Not after what she went through... Not after that nightmare of a Necromancer - She had killed the woman who he had believed to be her mother for so long. She knew she wasn't her daughter, for she was more of a Paladin skinned girl, yet, she had ignored that feeling for so long. Tears became more frequent. She was only ten, she couldn't control her tears. She collapsed to the ground, sobbing silently.

'_No._' Kestrel told herself. '_It was for the best..._' She knew she could make it... She knew she would live... In the distance was a town. Her eyes, black from all those years of Necromancy, lit up. The wind blew her dark chestnut hair as she ran, almost tripping over a few times. She tried to leave her Necromancer past behind her, live in her happily ever after, but her eyes scarred her eternally.

* * *

Meanwhile, another child was alone. This one a rogue thief, assassin, if you'd like. A master of disguise. He had been alone for a while now. Silverkin was a skilled killer, despite his age of eleven. He had no last name, he never knew it. His grey eyes were always dull from all those sad moments. His whole family had been killed in front of him... Why did they not notice him? Why had it been him? Why not his sister or brother? Why not his parents? Did he have to live? Why had Lorithia forsaken him? On so many occasions had he thought of ending his life, but somewhere inside of him, he knew that he had to take revenge, to avenge his family. He would find them someday... Krovesport was a dangerous place for him, but he'd persevere...

''I know you're there... Somewhere...'' His words were carried into the air. He looked into the stream just outside the town. His short, blond hair turned into ripples as rain fell from the sky. It was just like the day it happened... He had never found the killer... What if he wasn't in Krovesport anymore? He set out on a search to find them, even if he didn't survive, at least he would have tried... Though, nobody would get to him before he took his revenge...

* * *

The son of a member of the vampire slayer order also had his parents killed, only this time by a group of vampires. It was only a year ago, yet his spite grew stronger with each minute. He was not happy, in fact, he was infuriated. He wanted to exterminate all of them. His ice blue eyes and obsidian hair made him look old for his age, fifteen instead of twelve. He was never underestimated. Emerick Skylark liked challenges. However, no vampire could stop him. He was powered by his rage. He slashed through them, left, right and center in a series of back flips, front flips, twists, turns, thrusts and parries. Behind him was a mountain of the bloodsuckers. He smiled.

''Come on, Safiria!'' He shouted. ''Send me an actual challenge for once! I'm tired of these weaklings!'' Emerick shook his head, smirking. Vampires could be so weak. No wonder the Lycans could defeat them so easily. It was a wonder they still kept their normal queen. The Were-King must really enjoy defeating them over and over to keep her in business. He laid down to sleep, something he did rarely. _Flap..._ He shrugged off the thought._ Flap... Flap..._ He ignored it. Only his imagination. _Flap..._ _Flap... Flap... Flap..._ He swore it was getting closer. He then realized - Vampire Bats. He groaned silently.

* * *

A pale young girl squealed in pain. That was the only sound she could utter. She had never learned how to speak. Her parents loved to torture her. Every day they would dab water on her and watch her twist and turn in pain, lava tears flowing down her eyes. They would dip a cloth in water and watch her cry the lava they loved to see. Sometimes they would hit her until the tears stopped. The lava seemed to cure her. She curled up in a corner. She tried to sleep, the hot, molted red liquid oozing from her eyes, her light purple orbs glittering with sadness. Her black and purple hair wrapped around her to keep in the extra warmth. Her black wolf-like ears twitched from all the pain she was burdened with. She decided her hair wasn't warm enough. Her tail curled around her. The nine-year old girl sighed and cuddled it, giving it all the love she wanted to be given. Her eyelids slowly closed. A white, sparkling fairy flew down to her.

''Rest now, Ender, for in the morning, ten years from now, you will forget everything, they won't hurt you anymore, Ender Okami... Never again.'' The fairy's voice was like wind chimes. She blessed the young child with the gift of speech and teleportation, as she would need it. Ten years later, true to the fairy's word, she woke up in front of a small little town called BattleOn. A young Guardian found her.

**A/N - My fingers hurt from typing. I only own Kestrel Lockhart and Silverkin... Though, I made Silverkin up... I needed an extra male character. Emerick Skylark belongs to Emerick, one of my friends. Ender Okami belongs to one of my school friends, not sure if she wants her name released. XD! I changed their back-stories, Ender's was already sad, though...  
**


	2. Ten Years Later

**A/N - Now we skip forward 10 YEARS since I'm feeling lazy. This is when they all meet.  
**

_**Kestrel Lockhart's POV**_

''W... Warlic! I think there might be someone here...'' I called to the Blue Mage. The silver-haired man ran over. I looked down at this strange girl. She didn't any armor on. Only a ragged, torn hoodie with two rectangle purple eyes on the hood and blue tattered jeans. Her skin was pale. She couldn't be a vampire, or she'd be burning... What if she was a Necromancer? Artix would not approve... Still, it would be interesting to see his reaction. She seemed to have wolf ears and a wolf tail... Were-Wolf, maybe? She also had black spots on her skin. I noticed a slight purple aura around her.

''I don't see any- Oh... Most peculiar...'' Warlic looked down at her. She couldn't be more than nine-teen. The Archmage looked harder then gasped. ''Kestrel! I believe that she may be an Ender Wolf! Falerin had confirmed that they had been extinct for ten years!''

''Ten years?'' I asked him. ''Wasn't that when...''

''When you came to BattleOn, yes.'' He said.

''Is she alive?'' I asked him, changing the subject. Just then, her eyes flickered open, revealing her light purple eyes. They were around two shades darker than Warlic's.

''Where am I? Who are you?'' The mysterious girl asked.

''I'm Kestrel Lockhart, a Guardian... This is Warlic, our local Archmage... This is the town of BattleOn.'' I explained to her.

''Very well. I am Ender Okami, an Ender Wolf.'' She said.

''Your kind was extinct for ten years... How are you still alive?'' Warlic asked.

''Don't ask me...'' She crossed her arms and looked away from Warlic. ''I don't even remember where I came from.''

''Strange...'' I muttered. ''Maybe Sage Uldor could help?'' I saw Warlic shaking his head.

''He can only see if their mind is not blocked... Her mind seems to be blocked by a strange barrier... No kind of magic can pierce it, but I could try...'' He explained to me. Warlic lead Ender Okami into his shop. Seemed like he was going to question her. I shook my head. There's a reason things are blocked, usually some kind of dark secret, then I end up having to go on some long quest to save the day... I was thinking of what to do. Nobody seemed to be in need of any help, Blackhawke was catching fish, Artix... I'm not even going to go there... Who knows what that Paladin was up to? I felt myself being drawn towards Greenguard Forest. I didn't know why, but I sensed something there...

''Hello, Kestrel...'' I was greeted by Ryuusei Cartwright. We weren't exactly on each other's good books - In fact, we were on each other's '_must kill at any cost_' kind of book.

''So, Cartwright... We meet again...'' I had always wanted to say that, I grinned inside but kept a straight face.

He sighed. ''You hardly ever say my first name, it hurts me, you know?'' Ryuusei wiped an invisible and fake tear from his eye.

''So, Ryuusei... We meet again... It just doesn't sound right...'' I shrugged.

''Whatever...'' He turned and walked into the forest, then broke in a run. He clearly wanted me to chase him... What kind of trap was he planning?

''Hey! Are you seriously going to leave without a fight?'' I pouted. I sighed and ran after him.

_**Silverkin's POV **_

Ten years... Ten whole years I've tried to find him... I still remember his face... I had chased him down for months. I've been all over Lore. Lolosia, Deren, Granemor, even some smaller towns who nobody would have even known exist, Victimia for example. I heard of a peaceful town called BattleOn... The only Guardian tower that was left was there. The only way to get through to BattleOn from Krovesport was to go through a thick forest. I was certain he'd be there - Unless he had a hideout somewhere. Then I'd have to scan the whole of LORE.

As I walked, I heard a rustle in the bushes. A knife was pressed against my neck. I heard a female giggle.

''Found you!'' She said, probably smirking.

''W...What? Who are you?'' I demanded.

''S-Silverkin!'' She gasped. ''Sorry... Thought you were someone else...''

''Kestrel!'' I blinked. A strange girl, she was. A Paladin's child who had practiced Necromancy. ''I haven't seen you in... Years...''

''It wasn't that long... Perhaps five, but I can't be sure...'' Kestrel let her voice trail off... She didn't look much different, she had always kept her hair below her shoulder. I'm pretty sure she always wore that armour... ''Anyway, what are you doing here?''

''Looking for him...'' I said, simply.

''Still?'' She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. ''More evasive than a ninja...''

''Oh..'' Her eyes then became alert. ''I totally forgot... Sorry, can't stay to chat...'' Kestrel ran off.

I sighed. I decided I wanted to stay in the town for a bit. I got a room in Yulgar's Inn and slept for a while.

_**Emerick Skylark's POV**_

It seems that Necromancer is from BattleOn... I carried on listening to their conversation. She seems to know the thief... The thief had a vampric heritage. He mustn't be allowed to live any longer than he should... I sighed and thought for a while. Could she be that bloodsucker's accomplice? I couldn't be sure, but it seemed like she could be... They were on friendly terms, meaning if I were to attack him when she was around... Well, let's say I'm dead meat. Necromancers are impossible to deal with, their endless amounts of undeads drive me crazy. Later, they both parted. She seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere... The thief said something about 'Yulgar's Inn...' Seems like he was going to stay there. I guess that's be where I was going. On the way, I bumped into quite a peculiar creature.

''Watch where you're going!'' She hissed, picking herself up and dusting off her clothes. She shook her tail to remove the dirt.

''S...Sorry...'' I stammered, taken aback by her ferocity.

''Everyone here is so... Strange...'' She sighed.

''I could say that to you as well...' I replied.

''I guess I am... This is a strange world...'' The wolf-girl said.

''Strange world? I... I don't understand...'' This strange girl confused me... I had never seen her kind before...

''Yeah, some strange white-haired old man told me I was teleported to this... planet...'' When she said planet, she turned around slowly, examining the forest. She seemed like a little child lost in a large crowd, the trees being people, trying to scan the crowd for her mother's face so she could get home.

''White-haired old man?'' I asked.

''Yeah... Said his name was... Sage.. Something... Sage... Sage...sage...sage...'' The girl tried to remember the Sage's name. ''I don't know... He said he was blind but can see all...''

''Uldor? He's here?'' I asked in shock. I had searched for him for a long time. The legendary blind Sage who could see all.

''ULDOR! That's it!'' She yelled. ''His name was Sage Uldor!''

''I see...'' I sighed. ''Oh, where's my manners? I'm Emerick, Emerick Skylark.'

''And I'm Ender, Ender Okami.'' Ender smirked, copying my introduction.

''Nice to meet you, Ender!'' I smiled. Ender Okami pointed me towards the town.

_***EPIC TIME SKIP MONTAGE!***_

I sat in front of the Sage.

''You will live long, but not enough to achieve your goal. Trust your heart and do what's right, but also, trust your enemy as he may save your life. Do not be deceived to leave someone. Stay loyal to them, remember that. Do what you must to save a girl in need and she shall be forever in your debt and will do the same for you. Never leave a friend in need, as they will end up being a big help.'' Sage Uldor advised. Just then, the Necromancer girl walked in, muttering something.

''Hmm? Oh, hey!'' The boy behind the counter gave her a suspicious glance... ''Kestrel, where have you been?'' He asked her. In which, the girl blushed slightly, crossed her arms and looked away.

''Just trying to kill Cartwright... And also going... Somewhere... What's it to you anyway, Hans...'' The Necromancer replied, rudely.

''Uldor... Kestrel had too much Mogberry Juice again... She's probably half-drunk... Again...'' Hans complained. Her name was Kestrel? What a strange name... I noticed she had the tone of a Paladin. A strange name that suits a strange girl.

''Was not...'' She muttered.

''Kestrel... What have I told you?'' Uldor sighed and whispered what appeared to be a spell.

''Don't drink more than you should... I-It wasn't my fault... Probably... Robina kept telling me to take more...'' She replied, clearly, this time.

''Kess... How many times have I told you? You remember what happened last time '_someone_' gave you more than you should have had?'' Sage Uldor reminded her, making her turn a violent red.

''You said we'd never talk about that again... Plus, I was forced that time... Honest!'' Kestrel blushed even darker.

''Anyway, Kestrel. I never got to ask you since whenever we met you were either on an epic quest or didn't come in sober... And on the rare occasions you were, I don't actually remember... But anyway, would you like your prophecy told? I just finished this young man's fortune. Rather fortunate, he is...'' The Sage started. Kestrel walked over and sat next to him.

''Sure... Wait... W-What?'' She blinked. Kestrel appeared to not realize I was here. She then turned to me. ''You didn't hear a word of that conversation, got it?'' I shivered due to her harsh tone.

''Kestrel... For you I see... Quite a good future... You will go on many quests, become known, journey to unknown lands... And three very important people will accompany you... Your enemy will seem to try to befriend you, do not trust him as he will use you. As long as you stay loyal to your companions, they will be there for you... You may argue with one and disagree, but you will easily gain their friendship back, like it had been for a long time. You must help one get over their problems... Remember, do not rush to conclusions, friends will sprout in the most unlikely of places.'' A grin then came across the Sage's face. ''And of course you and a Paladin will live happily ever after... Of course, I kid on that last part.''

''U-Uldor! Not funny...'' She crossed her arms. ''Anyway, what about my parents, my brother or sister? Aldlight? Is it okay?''

''Kestrel, your parents are now undead, your brother and sister... I'm not sure of... Aldlight is long gone, with nobody to rebuild it...'' Sage Uldor said.

''So my brother and sister are alive you must know where they a-'' Kestrel paused in mid-sentence.

''I sense I'm needed...'' Uldor said simply. He walked out of the inn. Kestrel didn't try to stop him. She clearly knew he had something important.

We sat in silence for a while before she nodded at me and stood up, half turning when she stopped in her tracks. ''Creator, please no...'' She muttered.

''Hans! Hey! Is Blackhawke here?'' A voice came from behind. Kestrel scowled. It seemed to be a Paladin, probably the same one the Sage joked about.

''Not sure, check where he usually is...'' Hans told the Paladin. The Paladin walked passed us.

''Kestrel...'' The Paladin said.

''Artix...'' She replied. They shot each other the evil eye.

''A normal conversation between the two. Happens almost every day... Rarely say any more...'' Someone said.

''You know, Lockhart... Your eyes shouldn't be like that... It's a badge of shame.'' The Paladin said, coldly.

''Lose the ego, Krieger, you may just burst due to it...'' Kestrel crossed her arms, looking away.

''I could if you weren't an insult to Paladins... If you weren't Paladin born, I could ignore it... Oh, and Nimrod said he wanted to see you in the Guardian Tower.'' Artix told her and proceeded up the stairs. Kestrel turned on her heels and walked away.

''Longest conversation ever!'' Hans smirked. ''It's a world record! Extra, extra! Read all about it! Kestrel and Artix's conversation has broken the two second record! What could this mean?'' In response, Kestrel rolled her eyes.

I heard someone say 'Those two will get along someday...'

'Won't be possible... Polar opposites' Another replied.

I saw someone in the crowd... The Vampire thief. I should probably get him to trust me then kill him later... He was talking with the Wolf girl.

''So, Silverkin... Are you saying that... There's other races apart from humans? I may not be the only Ender Wolf?'' Ender gasped.

''Maybe you aren't. I've never seen any Enders, though...'' The thief told her.

''Oh, Emerick! Hey!'' Ender Okami waved. ''Take a seat! I want to introduce you!'' I sat on an empty chair.

''Emerick, this is Silverkin, Silverkin, this is Emerick!''

**_Narrator's POV -_**

Sage Uldor crept out of the inn and towards the Guardian Tower.

''Nimrod... They have met...''

**A/N - How I sorted out Kestrel's reactions was through a compatibility calculator, I always use first names. Kestrel and Silverkin was 50%, there the accidental fight takes place. Kestrel and Emerick was also 50% *Going to have trouble with pairings later ; ;*, therefore the shock. Ender Okami was also 50%... WHAT'S GOING ON? After I realized that she may get 50% for everyone, I quit using it. Kestrel and Artix got a 0%... Seems legit, though *SPOILERS* later, they will become friends. For the rest, I just used the plot. Of course, Emerick wouldn't like Silverkin...**


End file.
